According to you
by Myinahla
Summary: Quand Hermione apprend une nouvelle surprenante à Ron , son petit ami ... Ca donne ma Song-Fic !   Sur la chanson d'Orianthi : According to you   à écouter en même temps


**According to you [Chanson d'Orianthi à écouter en lisant ]**

**- Ron , il faut que je te parle !**

**- Ca peut attendre , non ? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé .**

Hermione s'éloigna un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit : « Vraiment bonne qu'à lire ses bouquins celle-là » . Elle fit volte face et retourna voir Ron , son petit ami . Elle tapa du doigt deux fois sur son épaule . Ce dernier se retourna enfin après plusieurs tentatives .

_-_** Plus tard , je t'ai dis !**

**- Non , maintenant !**

**- Tu vas m'écouter , maintenant . Tu n'es qu'une femme bonne à lire . Alors que je suis …**

**- Intellectuellement sous-développé ? Ca j'avais remarqué . Encore heureux que j'ai trouvé mieux que toi !**

Ron changea de couleur à l'entente de la dernière phrase .

_- _**Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**

**- Absolument pas .**

Il la fixa quelques instants , s'attendant surement à ce que quelqu'un éclate de rire et lui parle d'un poisson d'avril … Mais en plein mois de Juin , ça serait plutôt étonnant . Les élèves présents dans le Hall se turent et se rapprochèrent du « couple » . Ron devint rouge tomate au point de faire concurrence aux piments explosifs que Madame Chourave élevait en secret dans sa serre . Enfin , en secret … Hermione avait conservé son calme olympien . Ron faisait un pas en avant et s'apprêtait à la giffler quand un élève sortit de la masse de personnes rassemblées pour observer la scène s'interposa .

**- Malefoy , te mêle pas de ça !**

**- Je ne supporterai pas que tu lèves la main sur elle une fois encore .**

**- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?**

**- Je l'aime , cette fille .**

**- Quoi ! Toi Aimer Hermione ! Elle est bonne , celle là !**

**- Doutes-en autant que tu veux , mais c'est la vérité .**

Ron détourna son regard de Drago et se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa main tomber . Il la releva et tenta de frapper à nouveau Hermione . Drago attrapa le poignet du rouquin et lui dit :

-** Lèves une seule fois encore ta main sur Hermione et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras !**

**- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ? Un pro-mangemort menace de me tuer ?**

**- C'est un alcolo doublé d'un salop qui ose m'insulter ?**

Ron défia Drago en un long regard noir . Après , Ron dévia son regard sur Hermione qui le dévisageait .

_-_** Il est temps pour moi de t'expliquer ! **Dit Hermione_._

Une scène apparu . Elle monta dessus et d'un coup de baguette , une musique s'échappa dans les airs .

**According to you** / _Selon toi_  
**I'm stupid, I'm useless,** /_ Je suis stupide , je suis inutile_  
**I can't do anything right**./_ Je ne peux rien faire de bon_  
**According to you** /_ Selon toi_  
**I'm difficult, hard to please,** / _Je suis difficile à satisfaire._  
**forever changing my mind.** /_ Je change toujours d'avis._  
**I'm a mess in a dress,** / _Je suis horrible dans une robe_  
**can't show up on time,** / _Je ne suis jamais à l'heure_ .  
**even if it would save my life.**/_ Même si cela devait me sauver la vie_  
**According to you. According to you.** / _Selon toi , selon toi_

**But according to him** / _Mais Selon Lui_  
**I'm beautiful, incredible,** _/ Je suis belle , incroyable_  
**he can't get me out of his head**. /_ J'occupe toutes ses pensées_  
**According to him** /_ Selon Lui_  
**I'm funny, irresistible**, /_ Je suis marrante , irrésistible_  
**everything he ever wanted.** / _Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu_  
**Everything is opposite,**/_ Tout est opposé_  
**I don't feel like stopping it,** /_ Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ça_  
**so baby tell me what I got to lose.** /_ Donc bébé dis moi ce que j'ai à perdre_  
**He's into me for everything I'm not,**/_ Il m'aime pour tout ce que je ne suis pas ._  
**according to you**. /_ Selon Toi ._

**According to you** /_ Selon toi_  
**I'm boring, I'm moody,**/ _Je suis ennuyeuse , je suis lunatique_  
**you can't take me any place.**/ _Tu ne peux m'emmener nulle part_  
**According to you** / _Selon toi_  
**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**/ _Je suis nulle pour raconter des blagues car je les rate toujours ._  
**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**/ _Je suis la fille qui prête le moins d'attention( à son petit ami)_  
**you're the boy who puts up with it.**/ _Tu es le garçon qui le supporte_  
**According to you. According to you**./ _Selon toi , Selon toi_

**But according to him** /_ Mais Selon Lui_  
**I'm beautiful, incredible**, / _Je suis belle , incroyable_  
**he can't get me out of his head.** /_ J'occupe toutes ses pensées._  
**According to him** / _Selon Lui_  
**I'm funny, irresistible,** /_ Je suis marrante , irrésistible_  
**everything he ever wanted**. / _Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu_  
**Everything is opposite**,/ _Tout est opposé_  
**I don't feel like stopping it**, / _Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ça_  
**so baby tell me what I got to lose.** /_ Donc bébé dis moi ce que j'ai à perdre _  
**He's into me for everything I'm not,**/ _Il m'aime pour tout ce que je ne suis pas ._  
**according to you.** /_ Selon Toi ._

**I need to feel appreciated,** / _J'ai besoin de me sentir appréciée_  
**like I'm not hated. oh- no-.** /_ Pas comme si j'étais détestée _  
**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**/ _Pourquoi ne peux tu pas me voir à travers ses yeux ?_  
**It's too bad you're making me decide**./ _C'est dommage , tu me fais prendre ma décision ._

**According to me** /_ Selon moi_  
**you're stupid, you're useless,** / _Tu es stupide , tu es inutile_  
**you can't do anything right.**/ _Tu ne peux rien faire de bon ._

**But according to him** / _Mais Selon Lui_  
**I'm beautiful, incredible,** / _Je suis belle , incroyable_  
**he can't get me out of his head.** / _Il ne peut pas me sortir de sa tête ._  
**According to him** / _Selon Lui_  
**I'm funny, irresistible**, / _Je suis marrante , irrésistible_  
**everything he ever wanted.** / _Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu_  
**Everything is opposite**,/ _Tout est opposé_  
**I don't feel like stopping it**, / _Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ça_  
**so baby tell me what I got to lose.** / _Donc bébé dis moi ce que j'ai à perdre._  
**He's into me for everything I'm not**,/ _Il m'aime pour tout ce que je ne suis pas._  
**According to you .according to you** / _Selon Toi , Selon Toi ._

**According to you** /_ Selon toi_  
**I'm stupid, I'm useless,** / _Je suis stupide , je suis inutile_  
**I can't do anything right**./_ Je ne peux rien faire de bon_

Les gens qui écoutaient la chanson applaudirent . Les professeurs étaient dans les escaliers . Même si elle était une jeune femme de septième année préfète en chef , cela était très étonnant qu'elle fasse ça pour un Serpentard , qui plus est Drago Malefoy son homologue .

Ron était devenu vert de rage . Il respira un bon coup et laissa Hermione s'approcher de lui .

_-_ **Bien …** dit Ron .

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux . Il lui prit la main .

_-_** Tu dois être dans une période où tu as besoin de voir d'autres garçons … Je suis déçu que tu es choisi un tel troll .**

**- Non , tu n'as pas compris .**

Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et lui lança un regard dégouté .

**- Je vais te faire une confession .**

Elle prit une longue inspiration et lui fit directement face . Les personnes aux alentours n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux . Elle sentait la présence de Drago derrière elle et elle se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes pour lui .

_-_** Pendant cinq mois , cinq longs et pénibles mois , je suis sorti avec un troll . Un troll maladroit aux cheveux roux . Comme une espèce rare . Un troll à tête de citrouille .**

Il voulut la couper quand elle le stoppa :

_-_** Non , laisse moi finir . Bien . Ce troll était horrible avec moi . Il me délaissait pour sa Lavande Chérie . Il me frappait quand je faisais ce qui ne lui plaisait pas .**  
**Mais depuis trois mois …**

Elle regarda Drago qui lui fit un sourire encourageur .

_-_** Depuis trois mois … Trois merveilleux mois , je te trompe . Oui ! Au début , je l'admet , je ressentais de la honte de te faire ça . Mais de ton côté , tu ne te gênes pas un seul instant .**

**Drago et moi , ca s'est fait comme ca … Un soir , on était à deux à faire nos rondes . On se promenait donc . Au détour d'un couloir , un armure a manqué de m'écraser . Drago m'a aggripé le bras et m'a attiré contre son torse . Au début , c'était gênant . Nos relations allaient mieux , je l'avoue . Au début , c'était par obligation qu'on passait du temps . Puis tout a changé . On a passé de plus en plus de temps . Devoir t'embrasser me dégoutait . Car tu n'étais pas celui dont j'étais réellement amoureuse . Sauf qu'au départ , je me serai pendue plutôt que de me l'avouer .**  
**Un soir , je t'ai vu avec Elle . Vous faisiez bien plus que vous embrasser . Je le sais . je l'ai vu .**  
**Comme vous étiez en plein milieu d'un couloir à deux heures du matin , je suis venue te sanctionner . Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit ?**

**- …**

**- Non ? J'en étais sure . « Je ne fais que m'amuser . Décoince toi . on s'amuserait bien tout les deux » .**

Des murmures se firent entendre . Des regards fusillèrent Ron . Si ces yeux étaient des baguettes , Ron aurait été avada-kédavrisé et maudit pour au moins les six générations à venir . Hermione continua .

**- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as fait mal . J'ai eu un de ces mal de chien … J'avais envie de crever . Tu n'étais pas là pour essayer de me rattraper . Il l'a été . Cette même nuit où j'ai voulu me balancer dans le vide . Il n'y avait que lui . Lui qui a mis sa rancœur après les enfants nés de parents moldus pour me sauver . Moi , son ancienne pire ennemie .**

**- Que c'est touchant ! Si tu t'étais plus occupée de moi …**

Le regard d'Hermione lançait des éclairs . Il n'y avait plus un tableau qui parlait . Ni un bébé dans un tableau qui pleurait . Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Hermione .

_- _**Si je m'étais plus occupée de toi ? ! Tu veux savoir ?**

**- Oui .**

**- On ne sortait pas encore ensemble que tu as commencé à boire . Juste pour t'amuser . Désolée , on a définitivement pas le même sens de l'amusement .**

Elle s'approcha de lui et le bouscula .

**- Lui me dit qu'il m'aime . Chose que je n'aurai jamais cru capable puisque toi , tu ne me l'as jamais dit . Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours refusé de le faire avec toi . Mais je l'ai déjà fait avec lui , je peux te dire que c'était magique . Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne le faisait pas seulement pour s'amuser . Il l'a fait avec des sentiments . Pour toi , faire l'Amour , c'est comme boire une bierraubeurre . Tu en bois une , puis tu la jette pour aller en chercher une autre . Je ne regrette rien .**

Elle recula d'un pas .

**- Je savais que tu étais une gourgandine .**a-t'il dit , un air de dégout profond sur le visage

_-_** Ronald ! Ce mot n'est plus utilisé depuis les années 1890 .**

Il y'eut des murmures d'approbation . Certains élèves retinrent un fou-rire .

**- Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi ? Ton meilleur ami !**

**- Je dois apporter une rectification : Tu étais mon meilleur ami . Maintenant , tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une bouse de Dragon . Durant la bataille finale ,il y'a deux semaines, il m'a protégé face à des mangemorts . Toi , tu as regardé . Bien trop peureux pour agir .**

**- Je ne te permet pas …**

**- Tu ne me permet pas quoi ?**

Hermione entrait dans une colère qu'elle avait du mal à cacher . Une profonde indignation était trahie par ses traits .

**-Tu ne me permets pas de dire la vérité ? Tu ne me permets pas d'être heureuse ? Tu ne me permets pas de te rendre la pareille ?**

**- Il te lâchera , un jour où l'autre .**

**- Peut-être … Mais au moins , j'aurai connu le sens du mot « bonheur » .**

**- Je suis sur qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment . Tu n'étais bonne qu'à lui servir de … poupée …**

Drago intervint alors .

_-_**Je vais te prouver le contraire**_ . _a-t'il dit , un air de défi sur le visage .

Drago s'est avancé de sa démarche féline vers Hermione et ,dans un geste d'une extrême tendresse, a embrassé Hermione . Leur baiser dura un long moment et on entendit des sifflements admiratifs fuser de tout les coins . Une fois leur baiser fini , Drago resta quelques instants à tenir son visage entre ses deux mains et lui murmura :

**- Je te promet de ne jamais te laisser tomber .**

**- Je t'aime .**

**- Je t'aime aussi , Hermione .**

Il lui murmura quelque chose d'autre à l'oreille mais elle fit non de la tête . Elle quitta la main protectrice de Drago et s'approcha de Ron , dont la rougeur faisait à présent concurrence au rouge de la cravate des Gryffondors . Il s'avança et colla une gifle monumentale à Hermione qui claudiqua sous le choc . Drago avança d'un pas . Hermione le stoppa d'un geste .

Elle s'avança rapidement de lui , lui rendit sa gifle et à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé , il se retrouva accroché au lustre avec une inscription marqué : «_ Je suis un gourgandin_ » inscrit à l'encre indélébile sur son front .

Hermione rit et retourna vers Drago qui la prit dans ses bras , l'embrassa et ensemble , ils sortirent main dans la main vers le parc de Poudlard où les attendait une magnifique journée ensoleillée . Une dernière avant la vie Active chez les Sorciers .

* * *

_J'ai apporté quelques modifications à cet OS. _  
_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;D_

_Bisouxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


End file.
